Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 37-Robotnik's Revenge: Crystallised
This is episode 37 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Intro, news reporter, rouge, shadow, second news reporter bit, all play normally. With the heroes… Tails: I’ll bet they’re watching us in there! Sonic: You just take it slow and steady. Knuckles is thinking about the Master Emerald. Knuckles: Huh? Hurry it up! Tails: Knuckles, what’s the matter with you?! Knuckles: The Master Emerald, it’s nearby! I can feel it! Amy: Knuckles, let go of the wheel! Lasers fire. Amy: Oh! Crystal: Oh great! Tanaka: Here comes my breakfast! Sonic: Alright, calm down, will ya? We’re going to the same place anyway! Knuckles: Master Emerald, here I come! They get in. Rouge and Knuckles’ bit then plays like normal. With the heroes… Amy: Sure is a lonely place… Crystal: And dark too. Tanaka: I suggest that no one has been here since the accident occurred 50 years ago. Sonic: We have a big problem. How do we destroy that weapon when we find it? Tails: Here, why not give this a try. (Gives Sonic a fake Chaos Emerald) Sonic: A Chaos Emerald?! Tails: That’s not a real one. I made a copy to help power the X Tornado. It doesn’t have the power as a real Chaos Emerald. But if we put it in with a real one it might cause some kind of reaction that’ll mess up the whole system! Sonic: Okay. If this little baby does the trick it’ll be good bye Eclipse Cannon! Amy: Huh? Crystal: I heard something. Then a claw thing grabs Amy and Crystal. Sonic: Hey! What’s that?!(Notices the girls in the claw) Amy! Crystal! Eggman: Let’s shed some light on things! (Lets the light on) I will let your friends free on one condition. Give me the Emerald and I’ll give you the girls! Sonic: Let’s see, give me a minute to think it over! Amy: What do you mean, think it over? Crystal: Can’t you see we’re in danger? Eggman: Well, perhaps THIS might make you think faster! Claw crushes them harder. Amy: Sonic! Crystal: Ah! Sonic: It’s a deal! Eggman: Place the Emerald in the centre of that circle! Sonic: Guess it’s just like that old saying, easy come, easy go! Oh well! Eggman: Prepare to be blown into space, my little blue friend! Tails: No, wait! What if I promise to give you a REAL Chaos Emerald? Eggman: What’s that? You mean to tell me that Chaos Emerald is a counterfit?! Crystal: Tails! Tails: Uh! Eggman: I shall make Sonic pay for your deception you crafty creep! Amy: You let Sonic go RIGHT now! Sonic: Hey, it’s okay! Amy: Sonic… Crystal: Oh Sonic… Sonic: You’re in charge, pal! Alright? Tails is welling up tears as well as the girls. Eggman: Now, Sonic, it’s time to say goodbye!(launches him into space) Amy and Crystal: Sonic no! (They get released) ah! Amy: He’s gone! Crystal: Oh no! The capsule blows up. Amy: Soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!!!!!!! Crystal: No… Sonic… Shadow and Chris’ bit plays. After the explosion fades…. Amy: He’s gone…(starts crying) Crystal: Sonic… Eggman: Quit your blubbering and hand over that Emerald! I can’t stand here all day waiting for your crocodile tears to dry! Tails: I won’t let you down, Sonic, I’ll never give him what he wants! Eggman: He heh? Tails: I’ll be strong! I won’t let myself run away this time! Amy, Crystal, Mr Tanaka, stay out of the way! Tanaka: Amy, Crystal, follow me. They run off. The battle bit goes like normal. So does the news report bit down on the planet. Sonic and Knuckles, Chris and Rouge and Shadow’s bits go like normal until we get back to Tails, Amy, Crystal and Mr Tanaka. The ships crashed. Amy: You’re not hurt, are you, Tails? Tails: It worked. I did it! Huh? The claw then grabs the Chaos Emerald that Tails owned. Tails: Oh no!, give that back to me! Eggman then escapes with the Emerald. Rouge and Shadow’s bit continues playing like normal. With Knuckles… Knuckles: Huh? (Notices Shadow) Him again, he must be going after Sonic! Chris: Then Sonic’s alright! Knuckles: Huh? Chris: Sonic… He’s okay! Tanaka: Master Chris it is you! Chris: Hi, Mr Tanaka! Tanaka: Master Chris, are you alright? Chris: Yeah, except I can’t really breathe! Sonic and Shadow’s bit then plays. Eggmans robots bit plays. Then it shows Sonic and Shadow destroying the Eclipse Cannon. Chris: It’s the Eclipse Cannon! Knuckles: Sonic must’ve done that! Crystal: Yeah go Sonic! Tails: Now all we have to do is get that Chaos Emerald back from Eggman! Crystal: That isn’t gonna be easy. Eggman and the robots bit plays. Professor Gerald Robotnik comes on the screen, with a death recording. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised